


I Make Love and Potions

by safetypin



Category: Blink-182
Genre: Love Magick, M/M, Secular Magick, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2018-12-09 17:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11673648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/safetypin/pseuds/safetypin
Summary: Love magick isn't always the calmest practice, so when Matt Skiba decides to re-try his hand at it, he sticks to the basics. No potions involved.





	1. Preparations and Casting

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I am a Green Witch, so all that is included in Matt's ritual is from my research on herbalism and extended resources.   
> I have never tried this ritual, but if YOU want to, just change the name in the invocation and the make your image of your beloved instead. If you're on a budget, you can cut it down to one of the three teas and your choice of the incense. Use whatever red candle you've got during the invocation. Anything else Matt does is overkill, so you don't have to worry about that.

Love potions; one of the more controversial light magick spells that a witch can perform. While hexes and curses are consider darker, even towards people who might be deserving, love related magick has the danger of non consensual effects. It’s different than a spell based on bringing something to yourself, because this time, you’re bringing yourself a whole person and their affection. 

So instead of performing a mildly controversial love potion, Matt Skiba had decided to fill the Strawberry Moon of June, 2017 with magickal representations of love and small invocations. The Strawberry Moon was the best day of the year to perform love related magick. As it had been some time since he had dabbled in love related magick, he knew he had to refresh his memory on what to do. 

To prepare for the 20th, he checked his stock of what he would need. He was in luck of having all the incense and candles he would need, but he need to make a trip to an apothecary and the supermarket for other supplies. He had tried to grow and dry his own herbs over the years, but due to constant touring and generally being out of town all the time, he had long since given up on it. He was lucky just to be at home during the Strawberry Moon. He had to leave for a show the very next day. 

His box of crystals, neatly arranged, was the last thing he checked. He found his rose-quartz and jade easily enough, but couldn’t see his moonstone. 

“I know you’re here somewhere.” He smiled, digging through the stones. It still wasn’t there. He turned to his alter, and started moving the things there around.

“Sneaky bastard,” Matt laughed as he found the moonstone next to his athame. Putting the stone in his pocket with the other two, he closed up his crystals and returned to his research. 

While he usually considered himself a secular witch, Matt had long since placed an Invocation of Aphrodite in his Book of Shadows. The famed Greek Goddess was considered the most powerful of love deities for a reason. Whatever that reason was, it had lasted through centuries and that was good enough for Matt. He was going to use it. 

***

The day before his rituals were to be performed, Matt headed to his favorite local apothecary for dried herbs and spices. The first things on his list was easy to be found; you couldn’t very well have an apothecary without dried lavender and basil, after all. He bagged five ounces of them both, as they were such commonly used herbs in magick. 

Glad to see loose jasmine tea, Matt added an ounce of it to his white canvas shopping bag. Reusable bags and all that. Dried lemon balm was last on his list, but after getting two ounces of it Matt remembered that after his last spell he had used up all of his mugwort essential oil. While he wouldn’t need it tomorrow, it was always best to stock up while at the apothecary. Who knew when he’d have another chance. 

After paying for the herbs and tea, Matt drove to the supermarket around the corner. While the apothecary did sell raspberry tea, he prefered the kind sold at the store. Though, he would’ve just sucked it up if he hadn’t needed other things at the market too. Thank Goddess for that.

After pulling into the parking lot, Matt took a second to think about if he needed anything other than the tea, wine, and coriander he had come for. Popcorn would be nice, he thought. Just the four then. But what kind of wine? His research hadn’t stated if he’d need a kind of wine the person he wanted to attract was needed, but even if it wasn’t, he figured it might be a nice touch. 

Except, neither of them really drank much anymore. Nothing fancy, then. Red wine, maybe, because it would probably taste better warm and with the coriander. Merlot it was. Matt couldn’t remember if his, to put it crassly, target, liked Merlot or not. He wanted to do this right. Out came his phone, with a text sent off.

_**“This time of year, yes. Why?”** _

How do you tell someone you’re planning a day long ritual to attract them? You don’t. Trust him, it rarely goes over well.

_**“Just curious”** _

_**“ok”** _

That was good enough.

The store wasn’t crowded. He made his rounds and got his items quickly. Made sure the tea and spice were organic. The Merlot grapes grown and pressed in Cali. Self-checkout was empty, and he liked the way it slowed him down, just for a few minutes. The jar, box, and bottle did little to fill the second canvas bag. This one was blue.

The drive home was quiet. 

***

The first task of the day was lighting cinnamon incense. After letting the dog outside, of course, because the dog will always mean more than a ritual. One must always have priorities, especially witches. Even if Matt didn’t live by the Rule of Three, he still wouldn’t want to risk the threefold of animal abuse coming back to him. It was ten am.

After the incense came the tea. Lemon-balm and lavender added to jasmine tea first. He hadn’t tried it before, but he hoped it wouldn’t be too bad. He ate cereal and poured the dog’s kibble while it boiled and steeped.

It turned out fine. Just needed sugar.

Before he went out the living room, he retrieved the moonstone, jade, and rose-quartz from his bedroom. With the crystals in hand, he cleared his mind. Focus on their face, the notes had read.

Blue eyes. 

Ridiculous hair.

Beautiful.

He stayed there, sat in front of the window until he could smell the incense clearing, all burnt out. Opening his eyes, he let his mind release the pretty pictures it had held in it’s eye. He had more to do.

Letting the dog out again, he boiled another cup of tea. Basil, this time. He refilled the dog’s water bowl and fixed himself a tofurkey sandwich with bread and butter pickles. Homemade by a friend. The dog was covered in dirt when it returned.

When he was done with the sandwich and washing the dog, Matt grabbed his keys for what would be the only time that day. Leaving behind a happy dog in a locked house, he drove for thirty minutes before he reached his destination. It wasn’t often that he did a spell or ritual that required live flowers. But he parked at the florist with a lively grin. 

They have most of what he wants, but not the heather or hyacinth, so he leaves with a bouquet of forget-me-not’s, daffodil, primrose, and daisy. He considered adding orchid, but then remembered that they were disliked by the object of his affection and nixed it. 

No lilies. No lilies anywhere near the magick he was working. One lily and it could all go wrong. 

At home he cut the flower stems and removed some leaves. He divided the bouquet into vases for his living room and bedroom. He lights lemon incense. Lets the dog out. Eats an apple. It was three in the afternoon. 

He considers for a minute sewing some pepper into a piece of cotton, but then he remembers that that’s to bring back lost love, not love that’s never had a chance. 

He plays with the dog again and checks his phone. Social media wants to hear from him and his only texts are from Travis. It reads that his favorite wine is Sauvignon Blanc in case he was curious about that, too. He half expects to get another message telling him their favorite beers. 

He doesn't. 

So he goes on with his plans and keeps a picture of blue eyes in the back of his head and drank raspberry tea and kept the crystals in his pockets. 

He and the dog eat dinner before it gets dark. He has fake chicken nuggets, better known as chick’n nuggets, with salad. The dog has more kibble. 

When it finally gets dark he lights rose incense and three candles. Red and pink for love and affection, white for new beginnings. He sprinkled some cinnamon and coriander on the wicks before he lit them and his bedroom filled with the scent of spices and rose. 

He closed his eyes and pictured a field with a river flowing through it. He envisioned that from the far banks a man began to walk towards him. He in turn walks to try to meet the man. He imagines the two of them getting closer and closer. 

“Aphrodite of golden hair,  
With purest love and face so fair,  
Goddess of longing,  
You who inspire,  
And fan the flames of desire,  
Lady of pleasure and loving nights,  
All acts of love are your rites,  
Smile upon your loving child.  
You who were foam-born of sea,  
I ask your blessings here on me.  
My lady let him find me,  
Mark Hoppus.  
And when this sacred rite is through,  
Take my thanks and love with you.”

The incense is burnt out. He extinguished the candles. 

He retreats to the kitchen. On his stove he heats a glass’s worth of Merlot, slowly stiring in coriander. He eats a granola bar before pouring the wine back into the glass he used to measure it out. With the drink he returns to his bedroom, letting no insecurities dampen his positive energy. 

His intentions are only to encourage what already exists. If it's there in the first place.


	2. Concerts and Tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The show goes on, and so must meal plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for putting up with the wait for this, I hope you like this as much as I do!

He didn’t feel different. The dog still needed to go out and he still needed to get ready for a show. The only real remains of yesterday’s rite are the flowers in the bedroom and living room, and the taste of coriander on his tongue. 

He eats breakfast and checks his phone. Still just social media wanting to know whatever they can get. He thinks about calling Toby to tell him about what he did, but he would get tell Matt to fuck the guy, then confess his undying love. Not his preferred method. 

No, his preferred method was that Mark Hoppus himself just pressing a damn kiss to his check and asking him out to dinner. His magick wouldn’t be the direct cause, no, that would be genuine attraction, but it would encourage it. 

So he drank orange peel and camomile tea to rid his nerves and bring luck. He picked a few petals from the primrose and placed them in his pocket with acorns to keep attracting love and luck. Good intentions with peaceful resolutions, and all that. 

He plays with the dog to placate it for when he does yoga. It’s a routine they’ve long since developed. They’re both a comfort in the oddness of the past few days. He’ll have to leave soon, but it’s nice to not be alone. Maybe yesterday will help with that.

He does end up leaving after yoga, but not before letting the dog out while he packs a bag of clean clothes for after the show and making a to-go cup of chamomile with extra honey. When he lets the dog back in it gets a treat and Matt gets his keys and drives himself to the venue. Perks of hometown shows; spending a night or two at his own house before resuming tour life.

***

The venue wasn’t crowded yet, just some kids queuing up in the front. Judging by the bus, at least Travis was there too. He parked, grabbed his to-go mug and got out of the car. As he stood, he patted his pockets to see if they were still holding the petals and acorns. Content that they were, he added his phone and keys to the mix. Shouldering his bag, he locks the car. 

In the venue he’s directed to his dressing room and told there’s a cooler of water bottles inside. He thanks the staff and asks where he can find his bandmates. They told him that Travis was down the hall but Mark wasn’t there yet. Travis had said he would be cutting it close, time wise. Matt thanked them again and went to unpack his bag.

He set aside his clothes for later and put his mug on the table. He tried not to speculate about why his friend would be late. Speculation was only a good alternative if you didn’t have a source with the whole truth. And lucky for him, Matt did. Travis.

Travis was an easy person to find, warming up in his dressing room. He was happy to take a break to talk to his bandmate. He really was a great guy.

“Hey, Matt. What’s up? How was your time at home?” 

“It was great. Really missed the dog, Missed my own bed. You know the drill. Where’s the kids?” He sat down on Travis’ couch.

“I sure do. They’re running around here somewhere. I told them they could go off as long as they stuck together. Are you glad we’ll be here for a few more days?” Travis sat down across from Matt.

“Absolutely. Y’know what? You, the kids, and Mark should come over after the show. I’ve got two spare rooms and a pull-out couch. I’ve also got food in the kitchen. Come on, spend the night.” Matt offered, smiling. Someone had to eat all the food he had bought. 

“Sounds great. They’ll love to be in an actual house for a night.” Travis agreed.

“Them as in the kids?” Matt asked.

“Mark too, I bet.” Laughter filled the room from them both.

“Speaking of Mark, where is he?” He was glad to finally have the opportunity to ask his question.

“He said he was running late. Apparently Skye dropped into town to give him some time with Jack but she was stuck in traffic coming to pick him up at the hotel.” Travis reached into the cooler next to his couch and pulled out a soda can. He made a gesture of offering to Matt as he opened it. 

“I’m fine, thanks. That was nice of her. It’s always good for Mark to see Jack. He’s gotta be here soon for soundcheck, though, right?” Matt asked.

“He should be. If not, we might have to start without him.” He didn’t look happy about the prospect. 

“I hope not.” Matt sighed.

“Me too, man. Me too.” 

***

“I’m sorry I’m late; traffic was a bitch, everything was late. And, ugh, I’m sorry.” Mark rushed onto the stage just as soundcheck was beginning. He threw on his bass-strap and made his way to stage right.

“Glad you could make it, you dick.” Travis yelled from behind his set. “You’re lucky we love you, man.” 

“I know, I know. Thank you guys for understanding.” Mark starts fiddling with the strings, playing cords. 

“You got to see Jack, that’s what counts. Isn’t it?” Matt smiled at him from stage left.

“Yeah, it is.” Mark smiled back. 

“Alright, let’s get this done. You two can flirt later. Count them in, Barker!” The stage manager yelled. 

“Hey!”

***

Sound check went by quick for Matt, presumably so for the others as well. He figured that since Travis had already gone off to find Landon and ‘Bama, he should take the time before their set to ask Mark about staying at his place for the night. With Travis and the kids, too, of course.

After spending a few minutes making another cup of tea, a homemade mix of chamomile and ginger, for reducing anxiety and boosting energy, Matt made his way to Mark’s dressing room. 

“Mark?” He called to his friend as he opened the door.

“Yeah? What’s up?” Was the answer.

“So, Trav and the kids are coming over tonight for dinner, you wanna come too?” Matt asked.

“Sure, man. Am I going to have to go back to the hotel afterwards, or would you happen to have some spare room?” Mark laughed. 

“I do have a room for you, yes. Travis is staying too, just so you know.” Mark leaned back into the couch.

“That sounds great, thanks. Wanna join me while I annoy people on twitter?” Matt sat down next to him.

“Sure, why not.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come talk magick and Skippus with me at idioticsweetheart.tumblr.com


	3. Dinner Dates and Creepy Guys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The band family has dinner, and our boys finally get that happy ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long! Take this as an offering to appease you.

The show went great. To Matt, the energy of it was magick in its purest form. It was the best part of tour; how at every show the fans were like little sparks of power contributing to the burst of magick that formed. 

After showering and changing his changing his clothes, Matt let the others know he was headed home to prep for their dinner. Landon asked if he could come with him. They left together after Travis agreeing and letting Matt know that he, ‘Bama, and Mark would rent a car, grab their bags, and be there soon.

On the way home Matt let Landon pick from his music collection. They both sang along happily to Green Day until they reached the house. Once there, Landon was happy spending time playing in the yard with the dog. After a few minutes of rummaging in his cabinets to gather ingredients, Matt opened the slider door to the backyard.

“Landon, do you want to help me make the pizza dough for dinner tonight?” He asked.

“Sure! Hey, dad said your nephew calls you Uncle Skeebs, and I was wondering if maybe I could too?” The kid asked, more timid than usual as they walk to the kitchen. The dog followed them inside. Matt closed the door after them. 

“Yeah, bud. Go ahead, I don’t mind at all.” After having known Landon (and ‘Bama) for a few years now, Matt couldn’t’ve been happier to be called Uncle Skeebs by another important kid in his life.

It didn’t take long to mix up the dough, and before sticking the oiled bowl into the refrigerator, he whispered a quick incantation to himself. In two hours the dough would be ready to be kneed and made into shared pizzas between the five of them. 

After putting on some music and getting Landon to help chop up the toppings for the pizza, Matt retrieved the vegan cheese and basil. Dinner was in the oven when he saw Travis and Mark pull up in their rental SUV. Alabama jumped out of the back as Travis and Mark grabbed their overnight bags from the trunk. 

“Welcome, one and all!” Matt called to them from his front porch. “I hope you don’t mind homemade vegan pizza for dinner. It’s in oven. Landon did most of the work.” He clapped said boy on the shoulder. 

“That sounds great,” Travis answered, pulling Alabama under his free arm.

“Come on in, then. I have two guest rooms, and Landon already claimed the one with two beds for him and ‘Bama. You two get to flip for the pullout couch.” Matt directed towards Travis and Mark.

“Trav, you can have it. Your back needs it more than mine.” Mark offered. 

“Thanks, man.” They all made their way into the house, the three bandmates carrying the bags.

“So, when are we eating?” Mark asked as he put his backpack next to the couch. 

“Timer’s got 20 more minutes on it; give it a half hour before it’s on the table.” Matt responded as Mark sat at the breakfast bar, watching him hand wash the dishes from making the pizza. 

“What are the toppings?” He followed up.

“Vegan cheese, basil, sun dried tomato, and olive oil with garlic.” Matt looked pleased as he started drying the dishes. 

“Sounds good to me,” Mark slid off his stool, “I’m going to go bug the kids. They don’t get enough Uncle Mark time.”

“You mean you don’t get enough Uncle Mark time.” Matt snorted.

“I’ll never tell.” Mark called as he walked off towards the guest rooms. 

Matt watched him go with a fond smile.

 

After dinner, when Travis was getting the kids situated, Mark and Matt were left alone in the kitchen to do the dishes. They worked side by side in silence, Mark washing, Matt drying and putting them away. 

“Y’know, we should do this again sometime. Dinner. Alone, maybe.” Mark broke the silence. 

“As what, a date?” Matt put down the glass he had in hand and turned to face Mark.

“If you want,” Mark continued scrubbing at a plate.

“Maybe I do want,” Matt started drying the glass again. 

“So, you actually want to date me?” Matt asked conversationally. 

“Well, yeah. It’s more like I’m in love with you, actually.” Mark put the plate down next to the sink and grabbed the next one. 

“So, I didn’t have to cast any spells to prompt you to finally ask me out?” Matt tried to keep his tone light, like he hadn’t just admitted to something Mark might find creepy as all hell. 

“What?” Mark put the other plate down, and finally turned around. 

“I kinda may have done a little ritual that would encourage general romantic confessional ideas. Just encourage, not influence or anything. I try very hard not to be that level of creepy.” Matt rubbed his right hand across the back of his neck, looking bashful. 

“You, Matt Skiba, are an idiot. I can’t believe you thought you needed magic to get a date with me. I was planning on asking you out anyway.” Mark revealed, moving over towards his bandmate.

“You were never planning on staying on the couch tonight, were you?” Matt snorted. 

“Maybe, maybe not. You can’t say that I’m the weird one here, either way.” 

Matt just groaned and pulled Mark towards him, silencing him with a kiss.


End file.
